


Love Hurts

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [14]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Defense, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Will and Lisa are on a date, another guy starts to pick on them. Lisa steps in and uses self defense techniques to get rid the heckler. Will is embarrassed and takes tae kwon do lessons.This is a slight rewrite of the beginning of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 5 Episode 9: Love Hurts with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith, Will Smith/Lisa Wilkes
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of doing my finals essay and test. Please enjoy!

“I wonder why you don’t see a lot of black professional bowlers.” Lisa Wilkes said, as she finished tying up her oxford bowling shoes. 

“Ain’t no money in it. Besides how much dough could a brother make endorsing these?” Will joked, holding up his own pair of oxfords. They were at Bowl 24/7 on a date. “It’d be like, Hi. I’m Darnell Washington, pro bowler. Whenever I’m about to roll me a 300 game, I like to do it in these: Air Ghettos.” 

“Will, you are so silly.” She laughed. 

“Well, you know. I try.” He said with a big smile. 

“Here, why don’t I help you with your shoes.” She said, picking up his foot and tying his laces up.

“Not too tight.” He blushed and looked away when they looked into each other's eyes. “Uh, ladies first.” He offered when she was done tying them. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” She said, excitedly as she grabbed a bowling ball from the rack. 

“Lisa Wilkes is about to step up to the lane.” Will commentated, as he watched Lisa get into her best bowling stance. “Mmmm, your form looks good from here.” 

Lisa laughed before rolling down the ball down the lane, making a strike. 

“Whooo! A strike!” She said, jumping up and down.

“Girl, you just won yourself a date to the carnival with an ebony god.” 

“Really? But I’d rather go with you.” She teased, batting her eyelashes. 

Will smiled even harder as he laughed. “Well said.” 

Lisa sashayed her way past him back to the scoring system. 

“Hey, lookout, girl. It’s Darnell’s turn now.” He joked, picking up a bowling ball. 

“Go, Darnell!” She cheered. 

Will readied his stance and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, he swung his arm back, widened his legs and let the ball go between his legs. The ball rolled down the lane before hitting the 1, 2, 4, and 7 pins. He was just happy the ball hit anything. It would be really embarrassing if he didn’t but he guessed it was just beginner’s luck. As soon as he turned around he saw a dude whispering in Lisa’s ear, she didn’t look too happy. In fact, she looked really uncomfortable. 

“Excuse me, Dark Gable.” Will said, walking up to them, putting himself between Lisa and the guy. “But in case, you didn’t notice, this is my date.” 

“I told him.” Lisa said, moving to the side. 

“Say, baby, why don’t you ditch the go-cart and step up to a stretch limo?” 

“Excuse me, messy Snipes.” Will stepped up to the man. He wasn’t going to let anyone disrespect him or Lisa like that. “Listen, uh, why don’t you just take your limo and ease up on out of our faces, okay?” 

Then the guy pushed him. 

“Oh no, you didn’t.” 

“Will.” She said, holding him. “Just let it go. We can go somewhere else.” 

“No no no, baby. He started this, I’m going to finish it.” 

Before Will could even turn around, he was scruffed. He yelped as he was pulled into the dude’s body. The guy leaned into his ear. He heard Lisa gasp behind him.

“I knew I smelled an ‘mega in here.” He said, sniffing at Will’s neck. “What’s a breeder like you doing with a beta anyway? Tired of alpha cock?” 

Will scented the guy in return. An alpha… He should have known. Only alphas would scruff people like this. Out in public.

“Alpha, please.” He unconsciously pleaded, when the alpha squeezed his scent gland tighter. His grip sent a shock of an uncomfortable wave of warmth down his spine. He didn’t like this. This guy was taking advantage of him. It just wasn’t fair. Why did omegas have to get the short end of the stick? No one could scruff alphas. Will huffed, trying his best to regain the movement in his arms to push away. 

The alpha chuckled when Will got one of his hands to start working to push at him. “You’re not getting away from me, little one.” Will was just as tall as him. “You and your little girlfriend. How does a threesome sound?” Will whined, when he readjusted his grip. “Or we could just drop her and have a little fun ourselves.” 

“Let him go.” Lisa warned him, narrowing her eyes. Will could see her puff herself up from the corner of his eye.  
“And what are going to do-” 

It happened within a blink of an eye. Lisa pulled Will out of the alpha’s grasp before jabbing the alpha right in the side. The alpha doubled over, giving Lisa the chance to knee in the stomach. As soon as he was on all fours on the floor, she elbowed him in the back, laying him out on the floor. 

Will gasped for breath where he was leaning over the chair. He hasn't quite regained the feeling back in his legs to stand up straight yet. 

“Dammit.” He cursed. 

“Will, are you alright?” Doug, one of the alley’s regulars, asked. 

“I-I’m a-alright.” He stuttered, trying to stand up. He batted away Doug’s hands when he tried to help him. 

“Will, baby, are you ok?” Lisa said, lightly putting a hand on his back. 

“Where did that come from?” He boomed. 

“Will, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m a-”

“A what? A POWER RANGER?!” 

“No. I studied a couple years of self-defense.” Lisa caressed his face. Will frowned. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Yeah! I was just about to retaliate!” He declared. 

“Baby, you were scruffed. There was nothing you could do.” Lisa said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Will sputtered for a response. She was right. He couldn’t do anything. Once he was scruffed, he was immoblized. He couldn’t move or fight back. The only thing he could do was whine, whimper, or try to talk the alpha down until he could regain as much feeling in his limbs as possible. 

“There was a call about an assault.” A police officer walked into the bowling alley. 

“It was him, officer. He’s right here.” Lisa pointed to the injured alpha on the floor. 

The officer cuffed the alpha and escorted him out of the building. 

“Do you want to go home or continue bowling, Will?” Lisa asked, concern in her voice. 

“If it’s all the same to you, let’s get back to bowling.” Will said, rubbing the back of his neck and going for his ball. 

“Alright, but if at any time you want to leave, just say the word.” Lisa reassured him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues the episode and adds an additonal a/b/o scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this part in the span of a couple hours. Enjoy!

Will has never been so humiliated in his life. 

He was scruffed by an alpha in public. And had his girlfriend save his butt. 

He didn’t feel like a man anymore. He felt like an omega. A helpless omega in the clutches of a strong alpha. 

Ever since then, he felt dirty, having some stranger alpha’s hands on his scent gland. He took a shower when he’d got home but he still felt the same way. It was wrong how something as small as someone touching you could mess your head up. He wished his uncle had been around. It would’ve never happened. Will sighed before getting dressed again, making sure to put on his old collar, and heading out the door to the carnival. 

Will had to dodge and weave his way around people and crowds just to get to his cousin, Carlton’s pitching booth. 

“Step right up. Step right up. Test your accuracy.” He heard his cousin call out. 

Will jumped and hugged himself when an alpha walked directly behind him. Maybe he imagined it but he could have sworn the alpha tried to sniff him. 

“You, sir, with the big ears. How about testing your skill. It’s only-” Will took one of stuffed animals off the hook and shoved it in the horn Carlton was talking out of. 

“Knock it off, Carlton. I’m not in a good mood.” Will said, sitting on the booth and crossing his arms. 

“Will, I’m so glad you could make it.” Aunt Viv greeted, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hey, Aunt Viv. Where’s the rest of the family?” 

“Well, Ashley is showing Nicky and your uncle is in a pie eating contest.” Her smile fell when she saw the collar on his neck. “Will, why do you have your old collar on?” 

Her fingers brushed over the leather around his neck. 

“No reason.” He answered shortly. He could feel himself begin to sweat as she stared at him. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say anything, his uncle made his way out of the crowd and towards them. There were stains all over his shirt. 

“How’d you do, honey?” His aunt asked. 

“Pie of cake.” His uncle said, taking a bite of pie? He turned his attention to his omega. He noticed the collar right away. “Why do you have that on?” 

Will sputtered for a response. He couldn’t just outright say that he was taking advantage of an alpha. That would send his uncle into an outrage. His inner omega hoped and keened for. But he knew that wouldn’t look good on Aunt Viv or his uncle since they were a part of the social events committee, who organized this carnival event. 

Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Because I want to.” 

His uncle stepped up to him, crowding him against the booth, effectively putting pressure on him. His uncle could smell something was up so he was taking advantage of the fact that he was his alpha. 

Will could smell his alpha’s concern in his scent. He also knew that if he were to push out the opposite he would cave into him and tell him exactly what happened. Damn his physiology and biology. To his surprise, his uncle took a step back. 

“Uncle Phil…” 

He could see that his uncle’s eyes were dilated and red rimmed. Will had to stop himself from reaching out to touch his uncle. It was purely instinctual, responding to his uncle’s inner alpha coming out. 

“Did it happen here?” 

“N-no.” He stuttered. 

“Are you ok?” 

Will nodded. 

“Words, Will.”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” 

Will could see that it was taking all of his uncle’s strength to keep himself at bay. So maybe he wasn’t tripping when he said that he still smelt wrong. 

Will looked at his uncle apologetically. He didn’t know what to do. He had tried to get rid of the stranger alpha’s scent but he guessed that the alpha must have marked him without him knowing. 

His uncle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were back to their normal brown color. 

“I’m sure Will won’t mind sharing with us what happened. When we get home. Meet us in the parking lot in-” 

“No, Aunt Viv. I’m fine. Really I am. Um, let’s just enjoy the carnival. I mean you two worked really hard on helping put this thing together. You two should enjoy it. I’ll be fine, it’s not that alpha’s going to show up here or anything. He’s in jail.” 

“Alpha?!” His aunt exclaimed. He could hear Carlton gasp behind him. “You mean some stranger put his hands on you?! And you want us to go about having fun?! I don’t think so. William, this is serious.” 

“Vivian, please.” He could see and smell his uncle’s anger rising. It wasn’t his fault. Will was his omega. Bonded by the mark on his scent gland. It was a natural response for him to be upset about this. His omega was assaulted and on top of that marked by another alpha. “Let’s just talk about this back at home. Carlton, you stay here with Will. I’ll go say our goodbyes to the commiittee heads for us. You go, look for Hillary, Nicky, and Ashley and tell them that we’re going home so that they’ll have to ride home with Carlton.” 

Vivian nodded and immediately went into the crowd to look for her children while Phil took off in the other direction to look for his people. 

While they were sitting there, Will spotted the last person he wanted to see. Lisa. 

“Hey, guys.” She greeted them. 

“Hey, Lisa.” They both greeted her. 

“What’re you doing here?” Will asked, feeling awkward.

“You invited me, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah, but that was before...you know.” 

“Will, you shouldn’t be threatened by my knowledge of sho de khan.” 

“Whoa. Whoa. First of all, I don’t care if you know Chaka Khan. I ain’t threatened by nobody.” He crossed his arms. 

Lisa took a deep breath. “Fine. Then, can we go play a game? You can win me a stuffed animal.” 

“Why? So you can beat the stuffing out of it? Lisa, I’m telling you I had that guy. Had him-”

“Will! I was trying to help. I don’t know why you’re so upset.” 

“Upset?! Lisa, do you know how he made me feel?! I don’t feel like a man anymore. I feel like some man’s-” He couldn’t say ‘bitch’ or anything inaprioate since they were surrounded by children and their families. “-plaything.” 

“Will, I’m sorry you feel that, baby. But that means I did the right thing. Don’t you think that me stepping in and saving you would have been the better alternative than to let him do whatever it was he was going to do to you? I mean he could have taken you hostage and raped you for god sakes.” 

“So you do understand?” 

“Yeah, I think I do. I’m leaving.” She turned to leave. 

“Whoa. Aye, Lisa.” He grabbed her hand. He immediately let go when he saw the look on her face. “Nevermind.”   
____________________________________________________________________________

After the three of them had gotten home and Will explained what had happened, his uncle excused them to the poolhouse. Will wasn’t going to lie, he was curious to see how this would play out. His inner omega craved to be dominated by the older man.His scent was screaming it as soon as they made it through the threshold and into the poolhouse. 

Will yelped when he was pushed up against his bedroom door, covered by his alpha’s body mass. He shivered as a hand ran up his side and to his neck, where the collar lay fastened around his neck. 

“Alpha.” He moaned when the collar grazed and slid away from his sensitive scent gland. It had been abused so much today that it was bruised, slightly purple. 

Phil purred at the sight and kissed his gland softly. All that gentleness didn’t last when he caught the scent of the other alpha in his omega’s. Phil growled into the omega’s neck before undoing the other’s pants and pushing them down then doing his own. 

Will was so hard right now. And so wet. He canted his hips back when he felt the head of his alpha’s cock brush against his hole. He wasn’t surprised when his body gave no resistance when the head pushed past his rim and into him. 

Phil felt like he was in rut as he pushed into the boy’s body. He immediately grabbed onto the boy’s hips and began to thrust into the boy, setting a brutal pace. His teeth ached to sink into the boy’s already bruised scent gland with each thrust.

Will’s moans grew louder and louder as his uncle pounded into him from behind. He knew he was going to be delightfully sore tomorrow. His uncle never got rough with him outside of his ruts, it’s a shame that an unfortunate event had to bring this out of him. Will bucked his hips when his uncle hit him right where he liked it the most, in the prostate. He bit his lip to keep from swearing. 

“Right there!” He cried out.

“You like that, huh?” His uncle growled in his ear. He made a pointed thrust at the spot again. 

“Yes! Yes!” He answered, angling his hips to keep the man hitting that spot as he started his brutal pace back up again. 

Will braced himself against the door frame when his back was fully covered by his uncle’s front, leaving his front plastered against the door. He snaked his other hand down and around his rock hard member and began to jerk himself off. 

“You want me, baby?” His uncle asked hotly in his ear. 

“Yeah.” He said between pants and moans. “All of you.” 

Phil growled as the base of his cock burned. He was going to knot his omega good. Fill him up. Breed him. He batted Will’s hand away to jerk him in time with his thrust, something that Will greatly appreciated. 

Will yowled when his knot caught at his rim. It felt so good, yet hurt at the same time.

Phil did his best to maintain his previous pace but eventually had to switch to grinding his hips when the knot swelled up to lock them into place. He jerked Will off as he climaxed within him, coating his walls with white, thick ropes of fluid. Will’s climax hit a couple strokes after, painting the door with his own white ropes of fluid. 

When Phil came down from his high, he picked Will up the best he could and moved them to the bed where they would be more comfortable. 

“Why didn’t you mark me?” Will asked, coming down from his high. He was disappointed to find out his scent gland wasn’t bitten into like he hoped. 

“There’ll be time for that later.” Phil responded and wrapped an arm around Will’s waist to hug him closer. “Besides, it’s already bruised up and you know who you belong to. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you’re already hurt.” 

Will made a noise before yawning. 

“Take a nap, Will. It’s going to be a while before my knot goes down.” 

“Okay, but wake me up when it does.” He replied, tiredly.

“Alright, Will.” 

There were a few minutes of silence. 

“Uncle Phil?” 

“Yes, Will.” 

“Do you think Lisa’ll forgive me?” 

“For what?” 

“For being an idiot.” 

Phil chuckled the best he could at that whilst cumming. 

“I have no doubt in my mind she will, Will.”

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Okay. Goodnight.” 

Phil had no idea what Will was talking about but he was sure that Lisa would forgive Will for whatever he had done. They liked each other a lot. If he would, he’d say that they were in love. So, yeah, he believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
